Three Shadows
by RyesShadow
Summary: A boy with a bad past meets a girl who also has been living on the streets. Together they pick up one more and set out to learn what they need to so that they may do what they have alway been doing, surviving. Mentions abuse, plot and characters not cannon, future relationships TBD, chapter updating may be slow, better with more reviews, just so I know I should keep it up.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 boy meets girl… in a garden shed?

_Note: Harry Potter truly defeted Voldy that night as Severus had previously found out about the horcruxes and destroyed al but the snake and voldy himself. After Harry, with Lil's help, took care of the living form, he found and killed the snake. he then quit teaching and resides in prince manor experimenting with potions, away from people. But death eaters were still at large and working to complete their dead master's plans and Dumbledoor still thinks himself god of the greater good…_

"Boy! Get out to the garden and work for your keep!" yelled a purple-faced whale of a man.

"Yes sir." said boy slowly and cautiously enunciated, backing out the door, not trusting the fat tormentor as far as he could lift him, never mind throw, not that it mattered he would never be able to do either, ever, knowing full well the child abuser would hurt him any chance he got.

Out in the garden the black haired boy quickly went to the shed and retrieved the tools he would need to get the job done. On his way out the door he noticed a small lump of burlap that wasn't there the day before, the burlap yes, the lump no. Seeing as he was the only one who ever actually entered the shed, the child was curious, especially when he saw it move and more so when a pale blond head peeped out. His survival instincts kicked in and he quickly a gracefully jumped back and brandished a garden hoe as a weapon. A small body that was equally as alert and ready quickly followed out the small head. Then the girl, for the small person was a little girl, gave him a curious look and relaxed. Now the bone thin boy was even more curious and cautious, who relaxed around a stranger with a potential weapon pointed at them?

"Hello Harry."

2 years ago

The little girl ran into the basement room to see her mother working diligently on a new experimental potion. She watched her lovely mother for a few moments and ran back upstairs.

"Still working?" her father asked her and she nodded and happy smile on her face.

"Well we will just have to go out an pick some berries without her, hopefully she will be done by the time we get back to make the mixed berry cookie-muffins." Her father then ruffled her hair and waltzed out the door with a white whicker basket. The 5yr old quickly pulled her long blond hair back with a pink ribbon, grabbed a sparkly purple basket and followed her father out the door.

After an hour of picking various known and unknown edible berries the duo skipped back toward the solitary house in the middle of an unknown field. The happy evening turned sour in a split second when the father noticed the house was smoking. He grabbed the small girl in a hug, told her not to follow, put her down and ran to the house. Just as he disappeared through the front door the flaming potion the girl's now late mother had been working on exploded a second time. This the whole house went up in flames in a second. From her vantage point far enough away to not be hurt but close enough to feel the heat, the grieving girl saw a pale hand fall out the door, twitch and fall still as the flames licked at the dying flesh.

The girl had turned from her old home when the fire had died and all that was left was a broken pile of wood and ash. She never went back.

The blond spent her time roaming the woods and occasionally the city streets. She preferred the woods, she knew the wild, the plants and animals, it was the people she didn't. The little girl had spent most of her life with only her parents as company and had liked it that way. She only went into the city when nature thinned and she had to cross the concrete jungle to get back to the real one.

It was during one of these brief escapades into society that she found Harry. She had been crawling over, under and through the back fences in a middle class neighbor hood when she found a small shed that looked fairly unused. She was tired and there were some carrots in the garden, the now 7 year old had eaten a little and curled up under a burlap sack in a corner, planning to wake up before dawn to leave again. The fates helped two lonely hurt children out and let her sleep in by averting the sun from her eyes and thus keeping her asleep until the boy opened the door. She was awakened immediately upon the door opening, but through her years in the wild and on the streets she had learned to keep still and take in her surroundings before moving. She heard a small body moving about picking up many items. The girl hoped he would take it and leave so she could sneak out but she heard him stop by the door and felt the eyes upon her so she left her shelter and faced the frail looking boy like she would a wild animal or street thug. She took in his small-emancipated body in over large clothes, well worn hands, and cuts upon bruises upon bruises and knew he was very abused and would be as defensive as a wounded wolf. Then the blond/s eyes traveled to the boy's forehead and she internally gasped and relaxed. She knew who he was and knew she would take him from here with her.

"Hello Harry"


	2. Chapter 2 Runaway with me?

**Ch.2 they run away**

_By the way for this story the girl is a year older than she is suppose to be in the books. Know who she is yet? Shouldn't be hard to guess_

"What did you call me?" the green eyed boy asked?

"Your name, it is Harry Potter." The pale blue-eyed girl told him with a curious look upon her face. She wondered why he seemed so confused, not surprised that she knew but confused by what she called him. If she hadn't seen the cured scar she would have doubted herself, especially since Harry Potter was suppose to be the spitting image of James Potter and this little waif of a boy had the messy black hair but other than looked more like lily, but much younger… and thinner.

"How do you know that is my name," the boy quietly asked, " I don't even know what my first name is." The child murmured almost to low for her to hear.

"What," she asked surprised, "wait come, sit let us talk, I have a feeling you need someone to talk to, to tell things, I am a good listener." She knew she needed to get the young miss understood abused hero to trust her so she could persuade him to leave with her. She needed to get him away from the abuse, and maybe with someone to help him he could find the courage to leave.

"No! I mean I can't. If I don't get out to the garden and work soon Sir will come out and that is not a good thing." Harry as he now knew his first name, looked around and out the door with a look of pure terror on his emaciated face.

"How about you get to work and I'll sit behind the shed and talk to you, tell you about my self?" the blond orphan cocked her head to the side and looked at the older orphan.

"Okay…" green eyes gave her a searching look then quickly and swiftly grabbed the tools her would need and got to work on his knees in the small garden.

For the next couple hours the girl told the boy what her life use to be like and what it was now. With each sad tale and tear the boy trusted and sympathized with her more, forming the start of an unbreakable bond of friendship.

When he was finished with the garden and outdoor work Harry put the tools away slowly and asked her what would happen now.

"Well, if you are tired of the horrible way these monsters treat you, come with me, runaway and live in the woods with me!" the blonde looked him straight in the eyes and let her face be an open book so the abused boy would know that she really wanted him with her.

He didn't know what to say for a few precious seconds. Someone actually wanted to spend time with him, not just a few hours but live with him? What if she took him away and left him to fend for himself, or this was a trick set up by Sir, or… or did she really care?

"How can I trust you, how can I know you wont take me away from what I know and leave me somewhere?" Harry had taken a small step back while he said this a look of distrust and cautiousness on his face that looked like it had been there al to often.

"I don't expect you to trust me right away, I know I will have to gain your trust like you will have to gain mine, I just ask that you give me a chance. I do truly want to get you out of here, I am lonely on my own and wouldn't mind some company," the blue eyed girl gave him a look and said, "plus you have magic like me and we can help each other learn," here green-eyes looked horrified that she said the m-word and was about to respond when she cut him off with a look and kept talking, "now are you coming or not? We need to get gong before it gets to dark so we can find somewhere to hide, the worst people come out at night so you have t be ready, but we will watch each others backs, right?"

Harry just looked at her for a couple minutes, gauging her, what she said and the situation ahead before he looked into her eyes and said with determination, "I am going with you, any place must be better than here… plus I want to know more about magic." He whispered the last part but kept the same note of determination in his voice.

"Lets sneak out anything you want to keep, some food to then we can run off!" the little girl looked so happy to have Harry with her that any lingering doubts he had were then replaced with a wonderful feeling of being wanted, something he could not remember ever having before, and he liked it.

_Hopefully I can get chapters in on time but my computer has been boycotting the internet lately, cross your fingers that it will get better when i go back to college and a better router but for now... sorry! _


	3. Chapter 3 Running

**Ch 3 Running**

"Ok, do you have the plan down?" the blond asked Harry seriously.

"I still don't know if I can…" green eyes trailed off uncertainly, staring forlornly at the dirt floor of the shed.

"Harry…Harry, you can do it, if anything you need to, you need to get away from here before he seriously hurts you!"

"Too late" Harry murmured and before the girl could ask the Whale bellowed.

"BOY!," then in a harsh whisper so the neighbors wouldn't hear, "where the bloody hell are you? If you don't get back here this instant you will sleep outside with no food for a week!"

"I have to go" harry scrambled up from where they were sitting and started to run out the door.

"No Harry this is perfect if you are out here it is easier to run away with me!" the blond looked up at Harry with big scared eyes.

Harry hesitated unsure whether to go with the instincts that were literally beaten into him and go to his… Uncle or fight to instincts and go with the longer-term survival and run away. He knew his odds were better in the road with… her, but it still took all he had not to go begging to his uncle. If the fat man had not slammed to door and locked it, leaving harry stranded outside and left with only one choice, because he knew if he didn't run Vernon would kill him sooner rather than later, the small boy would have lost his better judgment and gone with what he knew and crawled back to his tormenter.

"Harry I know that was hard but I promise it will be better with me, we will watch each others backs, right Harry?" he could only nod, with the way his stomach was knotting he would throw up if he opened his mouth.

"Do you think they are asleep yet?"

"Yeah the whale and the walrus go to sleep early they cant stay up if they try, the horse is an insomniac and take too many sleeping pills so w=she will be the last to wake but we still need to be extremely careful and quiet. If they catch us he will kill us with out hesitation."

"We will." The blond didn't doubt the child one second.

"Well Harry is now or never, come on lets go."

Harry only nodded, then, "wait if I am doing this I need to know your name, I need to know you, I need to know I can trust you." Harry was desperate by the second word but kept talking. He needed to know, his life actually depended on it.

"After my parents died I gave myself a nickname because whenever I heard my real name all I could think of was my mom and dad calling me and it hurt to much. I go by Lou now but my real name is…" here Lou had to take a breath and her eyes watered a little, but she wiped her face and plowed on, "Luna."

The two orphans successfully snuck in the house through the small kitchen window. The Dursleys didn't lock it because it was to small for a normal person to fit through but the two small, slightly and extremely malnourished children didn't even have to squeeze. They were able to retrieve all of Harry's most loved possessions including a baby blanked with his initials (the last thing he had from his parents), the toy soldiers (his first toys that he could remember) and a ratty pillow stuffed with a decent amount of money that he had found in hidden corners of the house while he was force to clean. They made it out without a hitch and ran silently, like only abused and street kids can do, away from a horrid past toward a better future. And toward the closest forest or woods because they both agreed they felt more comfortable there away from people.


End file.
